In Your Arms Wanting Someone Else
by Dragon Fairies
Summary: After having his heart broken by Tula, Kaldur makes his way back to Mount Justice where he is surprised by Superboy's confession of more than friendly feelings. Although Kaldur doesn't feel that way for Superboy, He also is afraid of being alone. AL/SB
1. Chapter 1

Randa: We apologize to everyone that follows us...

Wonton: Not that there are too many...

Randa: However, we've recently been entranced with the YJ anon meme.

Wonton: This is my story, not Fire's, even though he's usually the one doing all of the writing.

* * *

><p>The moment Kaldur was finally in Mount Justice, all he wanted was to make his way to his quarters. However, the sounds coming from the open hall told him that there was company, and as the leader of the Young Justice, he couldn't ignore it in favor of nursing his broken heart. When his gaze fell upon Batman as he entered the room Kaldur steeled himself for a mission briefing. Though as he took in more of the scene, it seemed more as if Batman was merely waiting for Robin and Kaldur relaxed.<p>

Slowly the mountain began to empty, first Batman and Robin, and then Wally, followed shortly by Black Canary. Soon only he, Megan, and Superboy remained. Kaldur sank into one of the couches, not even bothering to pretend to read a book. Oddly enough the background noise consisted of Megan humming, a tv sitcom, and Megan's occasional bell like laughter. For a moment he felt content with his friends, but his mind soon drifted.

Without the distraction of his surface friends his mind brought to him a picture of Tula, beautiful, red haired, green eyed, Tula. His heart began to ache, for in this picture his mind provided, her slim form was marred by an extra hand upon her waist. Kaldur could not begrudge Tula, he still loved her, and he could not hate Garth for being there when he himself was not, Garth was his brother. But he was afraid. Afraid to be left alone. Afraid to be left behind.

His chest filled with cold and his breathing picked up. Kaldur was scared of this foreign feeling. A sharp gasp and a clatter of metal broke him out of his minor panic attack. Immediately his eyes opened, his mouth following moments after to question after the Martian girl. He was beat to it by the girl herself.

"Hello Megan!"Her trade mark phrase passed her lips shakily. "You have to put the oven mitts on **before** you grab the tray."

But even Superboy, who was surprisingly sitting a lot closer than Kaldur could remember, could see through her flimsy excuse. "You have the oven mitts on already." He stated with slight confusion.

Kaldur stood quickly and went to help her clean up the mess, but the girl just shooed him away. "I made the mess and it won't be hard to pick up." And to prove her statement the cookie sheet floated back up to the counter, and then the broom and dustpan went about their job.

"I do apologize M'gann." Her doe brown eyes widened and then shook her head almost violently.

"Never, never, never! Apologize for how you feel." She said vehemently, yet somehow still as sweet as a school of minnow. Kaldur smiled at her.

"Well, it will be for the best if I retire now." He bowed his head to the red headed girl. "Goodnight M'gann. Goodnight Superboy." He called through the window in the partition.

As he walked toward his quarters, Kaldur's thoughts once again turned to Tula and Garth and their new relationship. So quickly was he caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even hear the footsteps following him. His friends were leaving him behind, No longer could Kaldur return home, return to the Academy and pretend that nothing had changed.

Once again the cold started to spread through Kaldur's chest, so he quickly shook his head and turned his thoughts to his Queen and the coming birth of the heir. That was a good topic. New life was always a joyous occasion. An heir to the throne most especially so, but, then again, an heir meant that in a few years his King would no longer have need of him. This new child would most likely take Kaldur's place as the new Aqualad or Aqualass.

The remnants of the cold in his chest again began to spread. In his slightly irrational state Kaldur could not see his irrationality. His limbs began to feel heavy and his breaths were sharp. However, his mild panic attack was stopped in its tracks when a pair of arms. The arms were thick and heavy, but warm, oh so warm. One arm was wrapped loosely around the front of his neck and shoulders. The other was clutching possessively around his waist. Kaldur shuddered, having, for the third time that night, come so close to the edge of a swirling abyss.

As the fog of his panic lifted, Kaldur noticed he was standing in the center of his room. He had most likely been standing there for quite some time without realizing. Kaldur leaned back into the _warm warm warm_ embrace as his senses came back to him. Eventually, a soft whisper of a breath on his ear had him tuning in to the word being spoken to him.

"Kaldur." The voice was soft, just as the whisper of breath suggested. Reluctantly, Kaldur pulled himself out of Superboy's embrace.

"Yes, Superboy?" Kaldur turned to look at the taller boy _taller, broader, stronger, warmer_.

"I learned from that show Megan was watching, that hugs help cheer people up." He said awkwardly. "Megan wanted to follow you up to see if you were alright, but I said I would. I kind of wanted to see if hugs worked."

Kaldur forced a small smile. "It helped a great deal Superboy. Thank you."

Kaldur made to turn away, but an peculiarly gentle hand stopped him. " I learned some other things to help."

The smaller boy nodded indulgently, but froze when a pair of lips met his. Kaldur froze for only a moment _warm, warm, warm_. He pulled away slowly, not wanting to hurt Superboy's feelings. "That's not something you do…"

"I know" Superboy cut him off. "I care for you differently than I do the others. I don't want to kiss any of them. Maybe to Megan's forehead, but not to her mouth."

Superboy was a little slow and shy as he moved in this time. Kaldur hesitated, not wanting to lead the other boy on, but not wanting to break Superboy's heart like his own was broken. Nevertheless, the moment Superboy's _warm, strong, warm_ arms were once more wrapped around him in an embrace, Kaldur melted into the kiss. Superboy was not Tula, most likely the farthest thing Kaldur could get. The dark skinned boy could be okay with that, especially since Superboy chased the cold away.

Once the kiss broke, Kaldur pulled Superboy to his bed. The moment they were comfortable, Kaldur with his head on Superboy's shoulder and wrapped securely in the larger boy's arms _warm, warm, safe_, Kaldur fell into slumber. No traces of the cold in his chest remained, although there was a small tug in his heart that replaced it.

* * *

><p>Wonton: I wanted to write- "And to prove her statement the cookie sheet floated back up to the counter, and then the broom and dustpan went about their job most Fantasia like." But remembered that Kaldur probably hasn't seen that movie.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Wonton: Here's the second part... Although it seemed to a few of you that this was complete.

Randa: Hopefully we'll get the last part finished today... But you never know.

* * *

><p>The next morning Kaldur woke with a clearer head than he had the night before and the guilty tug in his heart pulled tighter. He couldn't believe what had gotten into him the night before. Though, when he felt those strong <em>warm, strong, safe<em> arms around him, he could understand a bit, but Kaldur was steadfast in his decision to talk this out and explain to Superboy that this could not continue. It was not because the dark skinned boy thought it was wrong for two men to be together, hardly, but because Kaldur still loved Tula. The Atlantian refused to use the larger, younger boy as a rebound.

On the other hand, deep dark blue eyes full of sparkling joy were not a part of the plan. And so the moment Superboy woke up and those joyful eyes and warm smile were set upon him, Kaldur forced that niggling guilt far away deep in his heart and smiled serenely back at the younger boy. After that it didn't take long for the rest of the team to figure out about their relationship, Megan being the obvious first. And a few weeks later, in true Megan fashion, after having watched too many sitcoms, pulled Kaldur off to the side to have the obligatory older sibling threatening.

"Superboy is a good boy Kaldur." She stated sternly to the team leader. He nodded his agreement. Superboy was a good person, a little angry, and rough around the edges, but a good person nonetheless. "You better not break his heart. I don't want to see him any more hurt by other people, especially those that are supposed to care."

He bowed to the Martian girl. "I will strive to protect him and his heart from others and even myself should that be needed."

The light haired young man couldn't help to think that Megan should have just ripped his heart where he stood, because the guilt was back thrice-fold, nearly shredding it. He knew he had to do the right thing, let Superboy go so he could find someone who would actually love him back. Superboy would be hurt no doubt, he might even get angry, but that was all within the younger boy's rights after what Kaldur had done to him…was doing to him. But… if Superboy got angry enough, he would leave. Just like his parents. Just like Tula and Garth. Just like his King and Queen will when their child is born.

The cold began to spread again and he started to shake. Like an angel familiar pair of _safe, strong, warm_ arms wrapped him in a cocoon of warmth. The Atlantian boy hadn't even noticed the taller teen in front of him in his panic.

"Are you alright?" With his face buried in the younger boy's chest, Kaldur could feel the rumbling of the Kryptonian's deep voice. It was soothing to the smaller teen's frayed nerves.

"I believe I have been having small panic attacks." Superboy hummed a note as he maneuvered them to the couch in the rec room.

"Do you want to talk about it?" It was a soft, soothing, non-demanding request. "I've found my problems easier to deal with once I've talked them out."

"I am afraid of being left behind and alone." He admitted, slightly ashamed of the way he'd been thinking so negatively of everyone he knew. A large hand rubbing soothing motions up and down his side had Kaldur relaxing into Superboy's side.

"There's an easy fix for that." The dark skinned boy was startled by the light skinned boy's quick and easy response. "Just remember that I'll always be there for you to come to. No matter what may come, I'll never forget you."

After those words, the cold fell away from Kaldur and he relaxed completely. The white haired boy leaned over Superboy to grab the book they were reading. Superboy did know how to read, but the both of them found the pastime of reading to be much more enjoyable when Kaldur read aloud. As the smaller boy began to read, Superboy placed a light kiss to the smaller boy's neck and then rested his chin on the other's shoulder _warm, safe, strong_.

As the next months passed, Kaldur's panic attacks slowed to a near halt. Whenever that piercing cold did manage to grip his being, Superboy was there to wrap the darker boy in his _safe, safe, safe_ arms. Missions were scheduled as regular and they completed them with near perfection, with a few near misses. Soon the anniversary of Superboy's freedom, of which they had decided should be his birthday, was looming ever closer. Kaldur had no idea what the invulnerable boy would want.

It was only a week before Superboy's birthday that he was hit with inspiration. Superboy still looked after the others and their mentors with looks of longing. It was a well known story amongst the supers that Superman's family took him in and raised him lovingly even though he showed up out of nowhere; maybe they would be just as openhearted with Superboy. He quickly brought the idea up with Robin who gave the Atlantian a look that spoke of 'why didn't I think of that'. The smallest member of the team found the couple in record time, even though they were supposedly the parents of the most well known Superhero. Kaldur figured they'd be harder to find.

Wally admitted to being the closest to the Kents and offered to go speak to them on their behalf. He returned with a positive response. On the day of Superboy's party Kaldur, Artemis, and Megan made their way to Smallville, Kansas in Megan's bioship. They were greeted warmly and while they were fascinated with the bioship, they had very little difficulty with the flight. Kaldur could only smile warmly when Martha and Jonathan Kent greeted Superboy like a long lost son.

The three of them disappeared for about an hour before the part. The party itself wasn't the biggest but the atmosphere was warm and caring. Things were tense for about ten minutes when Superman showed up, especially with his mother's chastisement.

"Clark Kent! Why in the world didn't you tell us about this sweet boy?" Ma Kent had her hands on her hips. Superman was suitably chastised.

"So you were just going to surprise us with this?" She was stern. "Young man you know better than that. You need to prepare for these sorts of things. As it was we barely had time to get a room ready for him."

With the look of shocked joy on Superboy's face caught Superman's attention. The Man of Steele turned to the boy and looked him in the eye. "I'm sorry for ignoring you and your situation Super…"

"Connor," the blued eyed boy interrupted. "Ma said I looked like a Connor."

"Well then Connor, it's nice to meet you. I'm Clark, and with the way things look to be going, your older brother." Connor smiled.

"It's nice to meet the man who will be my older brother."

That night it was only Kaldur and the newly named Connor in Mount Justice. The Kents had a few more things to finish in Connor's bedroom in Smallville. J'onn had something he wished to work on with Megan. Wally and Robin were commandeered for patrol. Lastly, Artemis had a test on Monday she needed to study for. That night Kaldur once again got to sleep in Super…Connor's _warm, warm, safe_ arms.

The next evening, however, was a bit bittersweet. Connor was leaving to stay with the Kents on their farm in Kansas. A few months ago Kaldur might have ruined their soft kiss goodbye in _strong, safe, strong_ arms, with a panic attack, but now all he could do was smile with happiness for Connor. As they pulled away Connor looked deep into Kaldur's silver eyes.

"I love you Kaldur." The bigger boy spoke sweetly.

Kaldur's breath froze. The first thing that came to mind was to tell Connor the truth, he didn't care for the younger boy that way. Before he could even open his mouth to speak those words another thought came that told him he'd never been so comfortable with anyone before. He didn't know. He couldn't actually think, or rather he could, but he couldn't process the thoughts that were flying through his head. He still loved Tula…didn't he? The dark skinned boy looked to the ground, hoping for an answer there.

"I-I don't know." He finally stuttered out. And he didn't.

Strong, yet gentle fingers tilted Kaldur's head back up. A soft kiss was laid on Kaldur's lips. "That's okay." Connor replied with a soft, gentle, sad voice, so different than he'd been a year ago. "I'll take my leave to give you some space to think about it. Whatever decision you come to, remember I'll always be there for you."

With one last kiss to Kaldur's forehead, the dark haired boy turned to leave. The moment Connor's _safe, safe, warm_ arms were gone a deep unsettling cold filled Kaldur's chest. A blue flash of light and Connor was gone. Connor's broad back was imprinted in Kaldur's mind and it made the lone teen numb to all but the cold seeping from his chest into all of his other limbs. The slight shaking of his limbs didn't even register. He'd heard those parting words, and he knew on a subconscious level that they were true, but they were lies to his racing mind.

Everything was moving too fast and his breathing picked up. Somehow, someway, the panicking boy managed to stumble his way into his quiet room. Halfway to his bed, his now violently shaking legs gave out. Soon his entire body was viciously shaking and his breathing near hyperventilation. Tears fell only when his mind finally caught up and figured out that those safe warm strong arms were not going to save him this time. Eventually, lack of air caused him to fall into blissful oblivion.

* * *

><p>Wonton: You'd think that at least one of us might not be chronic procrastinators, but we all are.<p>

Randa: What are you going to do?


End file.
